


my angel is the centerfold

by thisprentiss



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Magazines, Pre-Relationship, mary's a hopeless lesbian :'), song title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: mary's avoiding texting sonya back by looking through a magazine - of course it's one sonya modeled for





	my angel is the centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> hm! i am gay. and tired. take my fic

"Ooh, what's that?"

Mary snatched the magazine away from Andrei before he could grab it, pulling it close to her chest but keeping her finger in between the pages she'd been on. "Nothing. Don't tell father."

"Dare I ask..." Andrei hopped over the back of the couch to sit next to her, "Is my sweet innocent baby sister looking at porn?" he pushed her playfully when she scoffed, "Big ol' anime tiddies?"

"No! You're disgusting," she snapped, letting Andrei take a peek at the cover. "I'm browsing. It's close to summer and I need a new bathing suit." Andrei nodded sarcastically, tapping out a message on his phone before looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Browsing the suits or browsing the pretty ladies?"

She hit him with the magazine.

"I know my sister!"

Mary flipped the magazine back open with a swift eye roll, not looking at him as she spoke. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Natasha's taking Pierre and I out for lunch, thought I'd look decent," he said. Mary glanced up and noticed the wistful smile on his face as he checked his phone. She reached out and squeezed his knee.

"I'm glad it worked out between you three," she smiled, and Andrei nodded softly.

"Me too," there was a long moment of silence between the two, Mary absentmindedly looking over several more pages of the magazine, until Andrei gasped. "Oh, shit!" his gasp caught Mary off guard, and she instinctually jumped.

"What!?"

Laughing, Andrei grabbed the magazine and looked closer. "Oh my God-"

"Andrei..."

"Sorry- but you've gotta be shitting me, look who it is," he folded the magazine over, and it took her a second to process that the model in the picture-

" _Oh my God!_ " she didn't even realize she'd taken the Lord's name in vain as she stared, eyes wide, "Sonya!? That's Sonya Rostova! I wouldn't have even _realized!_ "

"Big mood, holy shit. She looks good as hell! Glad I caught that for you! I think it's a sign. You should text her back," Andrei passed the magazine back to her and stood up, stuffing his phone in his back pocket. "Nat's here, I'll see you later."

"Uh... yeah. See you," Mary's eyes were still locked on the magazine as Andrei kissed her on the cheek and then left out the front door. Now alone, the silence was deafening. Mary licked her bottom lip, which had become unusually dry, and she couldn't help but realize she was blushing. _At a magazine!_

Sonya was in a white two-piece, hands clasped behind her neck so the lacy swimsuit cover hung off her arms. Her red hair had been pulled up in a bun, strands dangling around her face and lighting up her eyes, her _gorgeous_ eyes. The suit fit her well - _too well_ \- and Mary found her eyes tracing down from Sonya's' face across her chest, down her toned stomach, her long legs. There was a staple on her hip; she was at the very middle of the magazine.

Mary's cheeks were hot now, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew Sonya modeled in her spare time - they'd been friends for long enough for her to know that - but this was the first time she'd run across her image in real life.

"Oh, Lord help me..." carefully, she pulled the centerfold page out and tore around Sonya's image, taking it and the magazine back to her room. The magazine went in the box on the top shelf of her closet, and Sonya went in her shoebox full of torn magazine images of female celebrities she'd been thirsting over since almost sophomore year of high school.

Then, taking a seat on her carefully made bed, Mary took out her phone and opened messages, taking a deep breath. Sonya's message from yesterday still sat in the unopened slot; Mary was too anxious to respond. But now she opened it, licking her lips and clicking her thumbs across the keypad.

_[Sonya Rostova] u down for glunch (gay lunch) wednesday? if not thats ok i dont want to rush u into anything!_

_[Mary Bolkonsky] Absolutely! It's a date!_

She let the message sit for a second, then, with a sudden burst of confidence, she sent two blue heart emojis and fell back on her bed with a laugh.


End file.
